Heartbeat
by Alitheia
Summary: Ia akan melakukan apa pun demi detak jantung Karamatsu.
**Heartbeat**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

 _._

Doctor!Ichi. Basketballplayer!Karamatsu. Bartender!Todomatsu.

* * *

Sewaktu _defibrillator_ mengejut, yang terasa melompat adalah jantung Ichimatsu.

Namun Dokter Matsuno Ichimatsu menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat, sama seperti wajahnya yang masih dipasang ke ekspresi datar—atau mungkin sebenarnya itu bukan datar, tapi serius. Wajah serius penuh konsentrasi dengan butiran keringat yang mengancam jatuh di kedua sisi. Karena sekeras apa pun ia memaksa dirinya untuk tenang, Ichimatsu tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa orang yang nyawanya sedang berusaha ia pertahankan ini adalah kakak keduanya.

Matsuno Karamatsu terbaring di hadapannya, mengejang ketika listrik dialirakan ke dadanya yang terbuka.

Di tengah tekanan yang dibuat sesak oleh dengungan serta detikan mesin, Ichimatsu berpikir kalau ini mungkin memanglah karmanya karena sering menyumpahi Kusomatsu. Pikiran itu membuatnya benar-benar geli karena ironi, tapi ia juga menahan segala dorongan untuk tertawa karena rasanya sama sekali tidak pantas kalau seorang dokter terbahak-bahak di balik maskernya, terlebih ketika sedang menangani pasien yang hampir kehilangan nyawa. Sekarang ketika Karamatsu sudah sekarat di hadapannya, Ichimatsu malah mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkannya. _Betapa tidak pernah puasnya manusia_ , ia berdecak.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sewaktu kakaknya memutuskan untuk menjadi pemain basket profesional, Ichimatsu pikir tidak mungkin ada yang berujung salah dengan hal itu. Paling-paling, hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi padanya hanya cedera lutut atau yang semacamnya. Skenario terparah, ia tidak bisa bermain basket lagi—tapi kalau mengenal sifatnya yang seperti itu, Karamatsu mungkin hanya akan berganti profesi menjadi penyanyi balada yang menggenjreng gitar sambil membawakan lagu-lagu berlirik menyakitkan. Intinya, Ichimatsu tidak punya kekhawatiran, Karamatsu pasti akan baik-baik saja; memangnya drama apa sih yang mungkin menimpa seorang pemain basket?

Drama itu datang dalam bentuk kecelakaan bus tim basket lokal sehabis pertandingan.

Sekali lagi Ichimatsu mengirim aliran listrik. Sekali lagi juga ia mengutuk dalam hati. Mengutuk Kusomatsu, mengutuk sopir busnya, mengutuk lalu lintas kota; siapa dan apa pun yang bisa ia hina-hina. Tentu sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah bermaksud serius kala menyumpahi Karamatsu, sungguh, sama sekali tidak, Ichimatsu berani menjamin. Meski ia akui terkadang memang tergoda untuk mencekik Karamatsu, tidak pernah ada setitik pun keinginan agar kakaknya celaka. _Bodoh_ , ia mengumpat tanpa suara, _bodoh kau, Ichimatsu._

Napasnya lemah, denyut hidupnya goyah; tidak pernah ia melihat Karamatsu serapuh ini dalam hidupnya. Adakalanya Ichimatsu terkesan akan betapa tipis benang yang menggantung hidup manusia; satu benturan, satu bus yang terguling, dan mereka sudah siap meregang nyawa di unit gawat darurat. Tahun-tahunnya sebagai dokter belakangan ini ia habiskan dengan ketakjuban pada betapa kecil dan tidak signifikannya mereka semua, betapa mudahnya seseorang yang kau cintai bisa pergi dan itu mungkin tidak akan membuat perubahan sama sekali pada dunia yang mereka tinggalkan. Ichimatsu melihat itu setiap hari dan ia telah memahami, namun darahnya tetep bagai mendidih ketika memikirkan eksistensi kakaknya begitu tidak berarti.

Satu individu mungkin memang tidak berarti bagi dunia, tapi bisa jadi ia berarti dunia bagi individu yang lain. Setidaknya begitu menurut Ichimatsu, setidaknya sebegitu besar arti Karamatsu baginya.

" _Clear_."

Untuk sesaat ia melihat kakaknya bermanifestasi menjadi grafik naik-turun di monitor, kemudian ia pergi lagi, menyisakan garis tidak beraturan yang membuat Ichimatsu nyaris sinting. Ini pastilah kutukan, Karamatsu yang ditakdirkan mati dirikimkan ke rumah sakitnya, di jam ketika ia sedang berjaga, hanya supaya Dokter Matsuno Ichimatsu yang menanganinya dan kemudian menyesal seumur hidup karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya sendiri. _Ini pasti kutukan_ —hukuman karena ia terlalu lama menjadi sampah masyarakat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu bergerak, bergantian memompa dada Karamatsu, mengalirkan udara ke mulutnya, mengumumkan status di monitor dan menunggu instruksi darinya. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia suka merasa kalau semuanya tidak terjadi sungguhan, atau tubuhnya tidak dalam kendalinya dan ia hanyalah penonton dari balik kaca di kejauhan. Mereka telah dilatih untuk bekerja dalam sinkronisasi hingga semua bagai berjalan dengan otomatis, cepat tapi lambat, gesit namun hati-hati. Beberapa kali melihat adegan yang sama di televisi, ia kadang merasa ketegangan yang ditampilkan agak terlalu berlebih—mungkin karena musik di latar belakangnya, mungkin karena potongan dialog yang tidak perlu, atau lebih parah, kilas balik karakter yang sekarat bersama orang-orang tercintanya. Ketika ia sendiri yang sedang mengalami, tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu. Ichimatsu hanya berusaha berkonsentrasi hingga rasanya telinganya berdenging dan tubuhnya tenggelam di air.

Si dokter bisa melihat uap putih yang memenuhi masker oksigen kakaknya semakin memudar dan ia tahu mereka hampir kehilangan Karamatsu. Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi, malaikat kematian bisa menyelesaikan tugas dan mereka akan melihat Karamatsu dengan halo di atas kepalanya, melayang dan berputar di langit-langit ruangan sebelum menghilang ditelan cahaya.

 _Tidak, tidak_ —seharusnya tidak begini, seharusnya ia bisa melakukan lebih dari ini, Ichimatsu tidak membanting tulang untuk gelar dan izin praktiknya hanya supaya ia kehilangan pasien yang paling berharga baginya. Namun seberapa pun ia ingin tertawa, berteriak, membentak, bahkan mungkin memohon, Karamatsu tetap tidak juga membuka matanya. Wajahnya masih seperti manekin, pucat dan kosong dan tanpa jejak kehidupan. Tidak pernah Dokter Matsuno merasakan dorongan yang begitu besar untuk menangis, berguling dan bergelakak, menghancurkan lantai ubin di bawah kaki mereka, apa saja asalkan itu bisa membangunkan pasiennya.

Mungkin dirinya harus tenang, sebagian dari nalarnya yang tersisa berkata, tapi ia merasa ada saraf-saraf yang terputus di otaknya, karena paru-parunya macet dan kesulitan mengeruk oksigen. Ia mengertakkan gigi. Tadinya, Ichimatsu tidak berniat mengakuinya sampai akhir sekali pun, bahwa sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada orang lain yang lebih penting baginya selain Karamatsu. Tapi kalau realita bisa bekerja dengan logika film dan hal sekonyol pengakuan cinta bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, maka Ichimatsu akan menelan harga diri dan mengatakannya keras-keras. Ia akan meneriaki, ia akan mengguncang, ia akan memberitahu Karamatsu; bagaimana selama ini detakan yang ada di dalam dadanya adalah resonansi dari suara jantung kakaknya, bagaimana kehidupan yang ada di Karamatsu adalah bahan bakarnya untuk tetap berjuang dan bertahan. Karena itu, _karena itu—_

"Jangan berani-berani mati, _Kusomatsu_ ," ia menggeram, bersiap untuk mengejutkan jantung kakaknya lagi.

* * *

Malam terasa begitu panjang. Begitu Dokter Matsuno keluar dan melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding lorong, rasanya bahkan jarum panjangnya pun belum berpindah sejak pasiennya dibawa masuk. Nyatanya, hampir dua jam telah berlalu, dan rumah sakit kembali sepi setelah kegaduhan korban kecelakaan bus. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, dari semua orang yang terluka itu, kenapa hanya satu sih yang benar-benar sekarat.

Ichimatsu lelah, ia mau pulang dan banyak-banyak minum. Bukan kebiasaan yang sangat baik—terutama bagi seorang dokter—tapi ia selalu ingin menghabiskan bergelas-gelas alkohol ketika sedang stres. Dikepalkannya tangan yang hampir gemetar dan dimasukkan ke saku. Berkali-kali bertugas di gawat darurat, baru kali itu ia merasa sangat gugup. Mungkin karena orang itu seperti bagian dari dirinya sendiri; mungkin karena ia merasa jika gagal, maka detakan yang menggerakkan Matsuno Ichimatsu juga akan berhenti.

Toh, itu semua sudah lewat, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang lantai ubin tanpa suara, ia menghampiri barisan bangku tunggu. Todomatsu langsung berdiri begitu menyadari kehadirannya, tapi ia tampaknya tak sanggup berjalan. Wajahnya kuyu, dengan mata sembap yang sama sekali tidak ia sembunyikan. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa hingga kakaknya berada tepat di hadapannya. Dari semua saudara mereka, ia adalah yang pertama kali tiba begitu mendengar kabar Karamatsu, masih dengan pakaian _bartender_ dari tempat kerjanya. Osomatsu sedang berada di prefektur lain, sedangkan Choromatsu dan Jyushimatsu masih dalam perjalanan. Ichimatsu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Todomatsu harus menunggu dengan cemas sendirian, tanpa orang lain untuk membagi kegelisahannya. ( _Oh tidak_ , setelah dipikir ulang, posisi Ichimatsu lebih parah karena ia yang tadi harus menangani Karamatsu langsung, jadi maaf, tapi peduli setan soal Totty.) Takut-takut, si adik bungsu menatap mata Ichimatsu, segala kekhawatiran dan ketakutan terpancar dari sana. Walau begitu, pandangannya penuh determinasi. Ichimatsu tahu Todomatsu ingin mendengar kebenaran, tidak peduli bagaimana pun hasilnya.

"Kuso—" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri, kemudian menggeleng pelan dan mengoreksi, "Karamatsu—"

" _MATI?!_ "

"Totty," Ichimatsu mengerutkan dahi, "begini—"

"Karamatsu-niisan tidak selamat, begitu, kan?" Mata adiknya berkaca-kaca. "Tidak, aku sudah tahu, Ichimatsu-niisan tidak perlu bilang!" Ia terisak di akhir kalimat.

" _Todomatsu_ ," Ichimatsu mengeluarkan tangan dari saku dan menampar lengan adiknya pelan, "dia hidup."

"Ah." Tungkai Todomatsu lunglai dan ia jatuh terduduk, mengembuskan napas yang mungkin sudah ditahannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. "Aku benar-benar lega." Ia menangis tersendat, dan Ichimatsu duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk-nepuknya di punggung. Sesekali, ia sebenarnya mau mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik meski hatinya sedang hancur.

"Bagaimana dia?" Di sela-sela tangisnya Todomatsu bertanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Parah," jawab si dokter datar, "tapi dia bakal hidup, jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

Sapu tangan Todomatsu sudah basah, jadi ia berhenti menggunakan potongan kain itu untuk mengelap mata dan menggunakan lengan baju sebagai ganti. Dari mereka berenam, si bungsu adalah yang paling gampang menangis—atau mengeluarkan air mata buaya, tapi Ichimatsu sedang tidak ingin membahas itu—toh, kali ini ia tahu persis kalau perasaan yang ditumpahkan ke pipi itu sungguhan, dan ia ingin menghentikannya, meski itu terasa seperti menghentikan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Totty," kata si anak keempat, "kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Kusomatsu sewaktu dia baru tersadar?"

Adiknya tidak menyahut, tapi terdengar suara menyedot ingus keras dan ia mengangkat kepala.

"Pokoknya dia menatapku dengan ekspresi hampir mampus dan bilang, 'Jangan beritahu Totty, nanti dia khawatir," kalau tidak ingat statusku, sudah kuhajar dia. Sayangnya dia keburu tidak sadar lagi, kami membiusnya sih." Ichimatsu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

Tawa Todomatsu keluar dalam suara cicitan, tapi senyum berhasil mencapai bibirnya. Tidak penting apa yang dikatakan Ichimatsu adalah kebenaran atau bukan, yang penting adiknya berhenti menangis. Dokter Matsuno bangkit, mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, setelah semuanya beres, ia akan pulang, mengambil cuti supaya bisa tidur panjang di akhir minggu, tanpa keluar rumah atau menemui siapa pun. Para dokter juga bisa sakit, tapi tidak ada yang mengobati mereka ketika sakit hati; sedangkan Karamatsu dan Todomatsu bisa saling menyembuhkan, karena mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Todomatsu berdeham beberapa kali, menghapus jejak-jejak terakhir tangis dari wajah dan suaranya. "Kapan aku bisa bertemu Karamatsu?"

Ichimatsu masih merasa tersentil setiap kali mendengar adik bungsunya menyebut nama si kakak kedua tanpa honorifik—karena ia punya hak seperti itu padahal dirinya tidak, makanya ia hanya memanggilnya Kusomatsu, sebab begitu saja memang lebih sederhana. "Staf akan memberitahumu nanti kok, untuk sementara, tunggu di sini dulu. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal."

Adiknya mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya melembut. Ia tersenyum dengan benar-benar tulus dan kadang terlintas di kepala Ichimatsu apakah itu salah satu alasan ia tidak bisa membenci Todomatsu.

"Terima kasih, Matsuno-sensei."

Dokter Matsuno Ichimatsu merasakan ujung bibirnya tertarik menjadi senyuman. Tidak masalah juga apakah ekspresi wajahnya jujur atau tidak, yang utama adalah orang yang paling dicintainya selamat, bukan?

Ia berbalik, mendengarkan ketukan pelan sepatunya di koridor yang semakin lama semakin memelan, seperti detak jantung yang memudar.


End file.
